


In love

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: She loved him and he loved her.





	

She was in love with him.

She was in love with the leather cladded cat boy currently laughing too hard at his own joke, and she’d only realised it now.

She’d only realised now that she’d always loved him and the love she felt could easily outshine the sun itself, Chat had always made her feel special and cherished, he’d always put the stars she adored so much in the sky, his smile could make the sun itself jealous from how bright it shone and his eyes, his gorgeous green eyes made the most expensive emeralds worthless, they were so beautiful.

And of course she’d only realise now at the most random of times, when the boy decided he was hilarious and began to chuckle a beautiful laugh at his own horrible pun.

“Ladybug?” Chat queried, sobering up to stare at his silent heroine, her bluebell eyes were swirling in emotions that made him shiver to the core, what was she thinking? He pondered, moving closer to wave a hand in front of the girl.

Chat, however must have startled her as she jumped and looked at him taken back, her face flushed at their proximity, she quickly shook her head as if to erase her thoughts and quickly the moved away from Chat, who only grinned in return.

“Something, something on your mind?”

“Yeah…Actually a-lot.” Ladybug replied, her gaze lingering on Chat for a little too long, how hadn’t she realised until now that she’d loved him?

“Care to explain, my lady?” Chat asked, twitching his ears in an effort to lighten the mood.

“I just realised…That…I…” Ladybug paused, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, “I love you…” She finished. 

Chat froze at the statement, staring at Ladybug in nothing but sheer shock, “you love me?” he repeated questioningly.

Biting her lip, Ladybug leaned into Chat and without thinking pressed her lips to the latter’s own, surprising him, slowly and cautiously Chat began to kiss her back with nothing but built up passion, turning the kiss into something much more meaningful.

She loved him and he loved her.


End file.
